Death Note: Daniel's Perfect World
by God of Death 666
Summary: Follow American teen, Daniel Miller who resides in New York City, as he ponders morality and the current human condition of his time, 2064. He wishes for a perfect world free from evil and pain, but he just doesn't have any possible solution. He will find the solution to be something he never suspected.


"We see all these people in the world today, judging and killing one another over arbitrary nonsensical opinions. I ask this, what if we took the ability to pass baseless judgement and mindless assumptions? Would that create peace? Would that create the perfect world? " Mused teenager, Daniel Miller as he sat at his desk browsing the internet looking at all the hatred and evil going on. He just wished that he didn't have to be afraid of being hurt. He hated to see people speak lies and hurt others, he wished for them to be silenced one at a time. He wished for a perfect world where facts rein over fiction and murder and crime did not exist. He wished for a world completely free from any kind of oppression direct or indirect.

He continued looking at morbid article after morbid article. Was this a horrible nightmare? No it wasn't this was reality this was his world. People oppressing people, constantly having fights in the streets, beating people to a pulp over the most trivial things like wearing a style of clothing someone was offended by or by proudly wearing the merchandise of their favourite band or TV show. Things were really getting out of hand.

"It's 2064 and things have gotten much worse. The blind run this country, people are too scared to be themselves. They are all trapped by oppression unless they conform to what everyone wants them to be. My grandfather always used to say that the world was deteriorating slowly every day and he told me that society will collapse if it stayed this way." Daniel thought to himself twirling a piece of his long black wavy hair in between his fingers.

"Well he was right…." Daniel muttered quietly to himself as his continued scrolling down the page reading the headlines and shaking his head at the amount of senseless hate crimes being committed daily.

He scrolled through a couple more morbid articles before closing out of his browser tab and turning to a video site for a little bit of peace and quiet from the hateful world. He listened to a couple of metal tracks and they had made him feel at rest once again knowing that there was at least some good people left in this rotten world. He then went to make a comment, but not without first making sure he was signed into his account specifically designed for metal or else he'd be attacked if he was on his account meant for gaming videos or vlogs.

He began to become frustrated with the very thought of having to use multiple accounts in order to not be attacked. He wished he could just be himself without people constantly attacking him. He then proceeded to close out of his browser.

It was late, 1:15 AM in the morning. Daniel got into his pyjamas and got into bed quietly mumbled to himself "If only I could escape this living hell…" He slowly shut his eyes and then it started. His mind was racing with questions and thoughts of all kinds, He just wanted freedom he'd give anything to have it the way it was in his grandfather's days. At least the freedom of expression was allowed.

Daniel couldn't sleep, he proceeded to open his little cabinet which was filled with sleeping pills and anti-depressants.

"Time to take the pills… again… I can't even remember the last time I slept without these." He thought as he took two pills, one anti-depressant and one sleeping pill, out of the many bottles he had stocked. He took them down then proceeded to get back into bed.

The next day, it was time for school again, the place he dreaded. The place where he is constantly afraid of becoming a victim of his peers or even his teachers for being the way he is. He tries desperately to hide any bit of his true self, always attempting to hide who he is. He began getting ready reflecting on the misery that was human life. He looked in the mirror, only to be greeted by his blue eyes soulless, and a frown on his face.

He sighed and thought, "I am a complete mess... I can't blame myself though, its the world's fault I am the way I am... No one to comfort me, no one to care... We just hate and judge one another like there are no feelings to hurt not to mention we just hurt one another like it's normal..."

He combed his hair and wiped the sleep from his eyes, leaving the bathroom and going upstairs to back his school bag.

He dawdled to school, his head hanging as usual with one earphone in his ear as he walked to school.

He sighs and thinks to himself "So far it's the same as always I just wish I could erase this evil, this complete disgrace!"

He then walks past a group of people beating up a man for wearing a colour that they deemed not to be for his gender as they beat him they showed nothing but hate and evil. They didn't care they were hurting someone, they didn't care at all.

Daniel felt an urge to help the poor man but he feels powerless against them so he continues walking sadly.

"Gutless bastards, I wish them a pitiful death... they are the scum of the earth..." He thought.

Daniel then arrived at school and already the usual school bully, Luke Peters, a short kind of stubby guy with short brown hair and brown eyes, began being rude to him.

"Daniel, get a haircut you tranny! You are disgusting you shouldn't be allowed to be called a man you may as well just become a girl you faggot!" Luke shouted at Daniel as he just walked by and ignored as usual.

Jasmine a girl next to Luke slapped him as he said this "Girls are not lesser you realize" she retorted. Luke punched her "You can't state that because it ain't true bitch! You live to serve men, nothing more!" he retorted, an evil grin on his face.

"Pathetic human being he is. He is one of the people this world could do without. If I only I had the power… The power to kill without being caught." Daniel thought.

Just after this thought had occurred to him, a book caught his eye a book that seemingly just dropped out of thin air.

"Death note…." Daniel read the words within his mind.

"Ridiculous, seems like some anime fanboy was desperate and wanted to become Kira, though I can't blame him. We really need someone like him in this world…" He mused as he studied the notebook carefully.

"Hmm… very good craftsmanship. If I didn't know any better this could pass as the real thing. It seems that whoever created this put a lot of soul into it. I need to find whoever owns this, they must be so disappointed that they lost it." Daniel Thought.

"Now where to start…? It seems that it must be someone from this school, up on the higher levels seeing as it seemed someone dropped it from there." Daniel thought as he entered the school.

"Fifteen minutes until class starts, need to find this guy quick or otherwise if he found me in possession of it, he'd accuse me of stealing it." He thought as he climbed the stairs beginning to ask around.

Of course he was met with laughter when he asked that question. It was like everyone thought he was crazy just for asking if they own a fan-made notebook from an anime.

"Gee… what has this world come to?" Daniel thought.

"I suppose I'll just have to hold onto it until I find this guy as class is just about to start" Daniel thought as he slipped the notebook into his bag.

In class Daniel thought about the notebook he had obtained. "Hmm... I wonder if this thing will actually work... I mean of course it wouldn't, but wouldn't be cool if it did," Daniel stared at the classroom roof.

"Ridiculous thinking Dan, why the fuck would some book from an anime work?! Gee sometimes you think too wishfully... not to mention stupidly" He mentally scolded himself as he returned to his school work.

At lunch time Daniel sat all on his own as usual. He pulled out the notebook, "There is something about this thing that makes me want to try it... I mean I know it won't work, but I suppose it'd be best just to put the thought to rest and test it" Daniel Mumbled to himself.

He got the book out and opened it to the first page, it was surprisingly blank. "What?! Why would this have nothing written In it? I thought for sure the original creator/owner would have written some names since he would have had to have been a fan of Kira and death note... hmm strange..." Daniel thought as he reached into his bag for a pen.

He got ready to write thinking carefully as to who he would write if the book were to work, "I know it won't work but may as well test it on a useless piece of human garbage that shouldn't even be walking... hmmm..." He wrote the name Luke Peters, the school bully into the first page of the death note.

"Perfect... no one would care if he died anyway. Although he won't. Such high hopes you have Dan..." he thought as he saw Luke beating a guy up.

He began counting the seconds, "25, 26, 27, 28 ,29, 30...". This was the longest he ever felt he waited even though it was only 40 seconds.

"40..." Daniel saw Luke still beating up the guy until suddenly, he clutched his chest in agony and let out a scream of pain as the guy got up and ran away.

"NO WAY! There is no way this book is real... its just a coincidence, but yet too convenient... hmm I don't know... it seemed to match up too perfectly. No impossible it was just a lucky coincidence but then again Luke was young... its quite rare for those kinds of things to happen to someone his age..." Daniel's mind was racing with disbelief but yet he just couldn't justify such.

Daniel, just sat there, in shock.

Once regaining some of his ability to move, he slipped the notebook back into his bag.

 **Author's note:**

Hey guys, this was the first chapter of my first ever fanfic, I hope you enjoyed ^_^.


End file.
